Wood, Iron, and Steel
"The Vikings united, and so quickly. Now they turn their attention to us. I left some of my Blackstones in control of their shipyards at Valkenheim. Stigandr, their new jarl, set out to take them from us." Wood, Iron, and Steel is the third mission in the Viking Story Campaign. In this mission, the Vikings have now united under one banner. That of the Warborn. Stigandr, a Warlord who had been captured by Siv the Ruthless, was set free by The Raider. Stigandr has become jarl, and leads the Vikings in an attempt to take back a shipyard in Valkenheim, stolen and guarded by the Blackstone Legion. There are five Observables and five Breakables to be found. Events Of Stigandr is alone on a downhill path leading to the shipyard. As the player makes their way down the hill, they will be met with opposition. After defeating the enemy, enter the shipyard. The player will need to fight several groups of enemies before reaching the gate controls. Watch for Fire Flask Pick-ups, Observables, and Breakables in the area. The path will lead inside a sawmill type building where the player will go up against a Conqueror. The large sawmill blade is turning and should be considered a hazard. Leave through a side door and engage another group of enemies. The player will want to use the Warlord's multi-side guard stance to mitigate damage. Continue to fight your way through the Knight forces until the gate control is reached. The player will probably notice an interactive ballista but it is not needed until after the gate is open. Once the gate is open, the Viking clan warriors will enter the compound and Stigandr will comment about needing to get to the ballista. Once the player has reached it, use it to take out any (and every) marked enemy. Ignore any that are not marked. This is a timed event so use the time wisely. Extra time spent having to reload can cause the mission to fail. The final objective is to kill the commanding Knight Warden, Julius Salavander. Apparently, he can't swim, so knocking him into the water is probably the quickest way to be rid of him. Transcript Camera pans over Odinsgard, showing Blackstone Forces occupying the shipyard. Camera pulls back to reveal Stigandr watching from afar. Stigandr: ''(voiceover) We would need ships, and I had been out of action for long enough. ''Stigandr slides down the mountain and begins his mission. Mission Objective: REACH the side entrance ' ''Stigandr kills off the Blackstone guards and enters the dockyard. '' ''Stigandr enters Odinsgard, but not unnoticed. 'Stigandr: '''Odin's beard! ''Julius Salavander points him out, alerting everyone in the fortress. 'Mission Objective: OPEN the gate ' Stigandr fights and kills numerous Blackstone Knights and soldiers in the dockyard until he reaches the gate and opens it, allowing his Warborn brethren to join him in battle. 'Mission Objective: MAN the Ballista/KILL targets with the Ballista ' Stigandr shoots down 20 soldiers with the ballista under 1 minute and 30 seconds. Julius and two of his guards, a warden and a conqueror, walk out of one of the buildings. Stigandr and Helvar rush to confront Julius and his men. Julius thrusts his sword into the air. '''Julius: ''NECA EOS OMNES! (KILL THEM ALL!)'' Stigandr and Helvar prepare for battle. Stigandr: 'Odin's beard... '''Mission Objective: DEFEAT Julius Salavander ' Stigandr fights off Julius's troops before confronting Julius himself. He then duels and kills Julius. With the Blackstones cleared, the Warborn move into the fortress, inspecting everything left behind. '''Stigandr: ''(voiceover) Those Blackstones had quite a haul.'' After speaking with Runa, Stigandr opens up one of the crates. Helvar walks up to Stigandr. Stigandr: 'Where did those come from? ''Helvar takes out a Kensei helmet. 'Helvar: '''Samurai ships, washing up all summer long... Fulla this junk. ''(tosses the helmet to Stigandr, who looks at it for a moment.) '''Stigandr: ''(holds up helmet and announces to everyone) The Samurai! ''All Warborn turn to listen. Helvar: 'They're weak. We outnumber them ten to one! '''Stigandr: '''And they've had a good year! ''(tosses the helmet back to Helvar before proceeding to open several crates, revealing loot inside) ''We're gonna need a fleet. ''The Warborn began to cheer. '''Stigandr: ''(voiceover) It was time for a raid. Observables *Sawmill **Once you enter Odinsgard, head to the sawmill, the building closest to you. The observable is right above the saw. **“Once the Blackstones were pushed out of Valkenheim, the Vikings put their shipwrights and their lumber mills back to work. And then, they would need a target.”'' *Dragon Bow **There is a ship at the center of the shipyard. The observable is at the tip of the figurehead. **''“The Vikings like to tell stories about why their decorate their ships with monsters, but the simplest explanation is the best one. They do it to frighten their enemies.”'' *Shipyards **At the far end of the shipyard is the broken down gate to the sea. The observable sits above the water between the gate and the bridge connected to the building. **''“The Vikings had built up their settlements and shipyards over decades, centuries. It took a little more than a year for it all to fall into disrepair.”'' *Runes **At the side of the map, near the wall where the gate into Odinsgard is. It will be closer to the building on the far side. **''“The runes of the Vikings and our own letters must have a common ancestor. The difference is that our letters can be drawn with a quill, whereas theirs only require a chisel.”'' *Alliances **The tower directly across from the gate, between the two long bridges. Go inside and look up at the door. **''“Viking clans do not truly join one another. Alliances are common, but are just as commonly broken. The ‘Warborn clans’ are just a way of saying ‘all the clans who cannot defeat the Warborn in combat.’”'' Trivia * It is possible to kill Julius without ever engaging him in combat. Once the fight starts, immediately head back to the Ballista. You may be pursued by one of his guards but just make short work of them. Once you're on the ballista, wait for Julius to enter your crosshairs. He patrols the area so he may not be visible at first but he will walk out eventually. At that point, shoot him. Media Images Wood Iron and Steel - Viking shipyard held by Blackstones.png Wood Iron and Steel - Inside the sawmill.png Wood Iron and Steel - Inside the sawmill 2.png Wood Iron and Steel - Gate control and gate.png Wood Iron and Steel - Using the ballista.png Wood Iron and Steel - fighting Julius.png Wood Iron and Steel - Blackstone spoils of war - Samurai.png Category:Missions